


First Glance

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Gen, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Seiji and his pretty girl raised by wolves, Shuuichi Natori, starting back in high school. Later, the redhead will die and both will be greatly pained, and cuddles will follow as they try and comfort one another.Also, Seiji and his father found the redhead when she was little more then about two or three years old. She had been being raised by a gray wolf male, and his black mate.A tickle fight may also ensue because, quote (and this may be slightly AUish), Seiji enjoys to make Shuuichi uncomfortable, and figures this is another good way to do it.(Training for Shuuichi!)





	First Glance

\------

Seiji Matoba smiled as he looked at his red haired 'sister', a lovely redhead that had been raised by wolves, as she walked over. "Hello." he laughed, and to her it was a warm and welcome sound. She smiled as she nodded, headed for the bathroom to do her stuff for the night, sighing as he called "There's an Exorcists meeting today, here, at like 2 or 3 in the morning. Don't ask me why they picked that time...But, stay up in the room!" She huffed as she said "Seriously?" and he said "Please? As a favor for me?" She said "Fine..." and shut the door, doing her stuff then coming back out. They went together to feed the fish, and as they were coming back he said "Shoot...Dad said that, as a bonus for making them come out this early in the morning, they could tour the house and see all the rooms, which is something we've never done before..." She nodded, saying "Well, if need be, I'll go hide somewhere, like the closet or something." Seiji shrugged as he said "Alright." then looked at her as she suddenly asked about him finding her with the wolves. "How could I have survived that long, if I am human?" 

"Maybe you are part wolf something or other, and just have no ability to change forms. I mean, it's unlikely for wolves to raise a human child, anyway, and for a human child to even survive on milk of a wolf, since it's different from human's milk." She nodded at what Seiji said, then he went on. "When I found you, you were so small, and there was this gray wolf standing there growling, in front of the den as if guarding it, you lying with your upper body just outside the entrance." They walked to the room, and Jessica (yes, same name as Tanuma's precious 'sister' who, by the way, meets Natori at some point, and he gets all frozen up with memories hearing that name) said "Didn't your father find me?" Seiji huffed as he said "Well, yeah...But I was there with him." As she laid on the bed, and he climbed up to cuddle or what not, memories from that day flooded him. _The man held his son's hand, not wanting to get another scolding by any of the women in the house. He sighed as he walked towards an area where two wolves were, that the people thought might really be Ayakashi, as they'd seen what appeared to be a human toddler or infant in the den entrance a few days prior._

 _As the man and his pitch dark haired son reached the site, a gray wolf standing there looked up to see them, baring his teeth and giving a growl which sounded more like snarling. The raven haired boy gasped as he saw a little redhead lying in the den entrance, who appeared to be not less then one but not more then three. She was kicking her legs, and had no clothes on, which made sense since her 'parents' were this male and the black female they'd heard stayed hid in the den most of the time. When the boy approached the den, pulling away from his father, the man called after him as the wolf's snarls grew louder and more violent. The boy was afraid, it was true, however he kept walking..._ Seiji opened his eyes, glancing at the redhead, then smiled as he closed them again. The memories continued... _The large gray male, large even for a wolf, growled lowly as he watched this boy approach his and his mate's den, the den they had so lovingly carved out together, the den where three litters had been born, and five pups had died...The den where the other ten young had grown up, the den where three from the oldest litter had found mates and gone off, the den where the remaining three from the second litter had fought beside their parents to defend it._

_It was the den where the four surviving pups from their third and last litter were raised, cared for, trained, and ultimately two of which found their mates and stayed near, the other two dying in the second battle for the territory, as their older siblings from the second litter had...It was the den where many grandpups were brought to visit, the den where sad songs were sung on the anniversaries of the deaths of the unnamed five, the three named Ginta, Wakim, and Luna, and the two named Laurel and Leaf. It was the den that they loved, and he watched the human boy and growled at him, as this was now the den of their human (maybe only half human) pup, the den where they taught her to walk as a wolf does, howl, bark, growl, whine, ask them for food, and where they were going to teach her to hunt, fight and other things. The black haired boy continued to head for the entrance, and the aging male could see that his eyes were set on their 'daughter'. He snarled at the human pup, then stopped as his 'daughter' finally looked up._

_The red haired 'pup' froze as she saw the black haired boy, mouth forming an "o" as she stared up into his eyes and studied him as any pup would. The boy watched her right back, all the while clenching and unclenching his fingers and seeming to be trying to figure her out. Shaking her head, the little 'pup' girl pushed herself up on her hands and feet, and moved towards the boy, surprising him at how surprisingly wolf like she really did seem. Seiji smiled as he crouched down, holding out a hand to her and watching as she hesitated then moved quicker towards him. He yelped in surprise when the impact of her body against his sent him tumbling to the ground, protectively holding onto her to keep her safe, as he hit the ground. He blinked as she made odd little whuffing and snuffling sounds, which he figured were noises wolves would make. Shaking his head, he picked the girl up, righted himself then slowly stood up, and froze on the spot as the large gray wolf growled again... The girl made odd little barking, whining, and huffing noises, and the gray wolf whined then disappeared into the den, not coming back out. Seiji shrugged, trying to force the blush off his cheeks from this little girl, and headed back over to his father..._ Seiji fell asleep like that, holding onto his redheaded 'sister' as she slept.

/Skip!/  
The redhead hummed and huffed as she looked at Seiji, and he said "I woke up to tell people to stay out of my room, and spread the word to the others..." She nodded, then asked "Seiji? Do you know this Natori kid? I heard some of the Shiki talking about him, and then about him again from one of your aunts or whatever they are..." He sighed as he nodded, saying "Yes. I want to team up with him, but he seems to dislike me. Anyway. I'll be seeing him at school again in a few days, so...Yeah. Hey! I might be able to bring you to school with me for once." Perking up, she said "R-Really?" and he nodded as he smiled sweetly at her. She smiled back, as she nodded and softly said "That would be very nice." He chuckled as he nodded and said "Okay, then it is settled." She smiled as she nodded at the Matoba teenager, then giggled sweetly as she nuzzled into his arms and nuzzled her head up under his chin. he chuckled as he stroked her hair a bit, then hummed sweetly to the female that he loved so much she could get him to do just about anything.

/Skip/  
The redhead stared at the school as she and Seiji approached, the boy having his bag in hand and her hand in his other hand, leading her along and at the same time keeping her close. "Wow...so this is what a school is like." she said softly, smiling as she took it all in. Seiji chuckled as he nodded at her, then led her through the doors and towards his first class. They happened to pass by Shuuichi's class on the way, and so Seiji point him out then took her with him to the first class of the day. He took her to all the next classes too, then led her to the courtyard to eat lunch as that is where he always ate his lunch, as no one ever really bothered to come out there aside from him. The girl-raised-by-wolves smiled up at her 'big brother' then leaned against him and closed her eyes as she yawned and took a little nap. She was woken by him when he finished eating, he got her to eat, then he helped her up and led her back inside, taking her to the rest of his classes then leading her out just in time to see Shuuichi walk through the front gates on his way out to go home.

Seiji sighed softly then shook his head, humming gently as he squeezed Jessica's hand and led her to the front gates, through them, then down the street in the direction of the Matoba house, the main house which is the one in which the two of them lived with the many others plus any Shiki that the ones that were Exorcists had. Jessica yawned again, sighing as she stretched a bit then leaned against him and he supported her all the way back home. He blinked as he saw one of the Exorcists from a branch family walk into the front door, sighing as he quickly hurried Jessica inside and to their room. Jessica glanced at him in confusion, then shook her head as she only dipped her head to his decision to hide her out in their room, wondering aloud if there was someone there that shouldn't know about her, or at least not yet. Seiji nodded as he softly said "Yes." and she nodded back and hummed as she laid down on the bed.

/Skip again! Sorry/  
There was another meeting for Exorcists, and it was being held at one of the branch houses of the Matoba family (because they seem to almost always manipulate it in their favor, that most meetings are held at one of their branch homes). Shaking his head, Seiji sighed as he watched the activity between the other Exorcists, once in awhile being approached by one and having to make a show of greeting them and being friendly and all. Shaking his head each time said Exorcist would then go off to mingle with others, he would glance over his shoulder to look at his wolf girl, whom was a bit shorter then him and was clinging to him nervously, her hands gripping his shirt. He chuckled gently as he lightly ruffled her red curls, then groaned as another Exorcist walking up to him, this one looking a bit tired and blinking rapidly. That's when he realized it was Shuuichi Natori and, smirking, he reached out a hand and grabbed his wrist, saying "Hello there." Shuuichi jumped slightly, and when he realized that it was Seiji he gave a low growl and yanked his hand away.

He blinked as he heard a very low growl from at Seiji's back, and tilting his head he peered around the year younger male and saw the girl raised by wolves. He chuckled gently as he studied her, hearing her give one more low growl, and he shook his head. "Hey there, who are you?" the boy asked softly of the redhead, and as she snorted and averted her gaze Seiji had another flashback through memories... _The little redhead tilted her head as she looked up at Seiji, and again he asked "What is your name? Can you talk?" She huffed and woofed, and he sighed as he said "I can't understand you..." She whined as she looked at him, then he grabbed her hand and put it on her head. "Jessica." he said, and she huffed and whined softly. She yipped quietly as she tilted her head, and he thought about what he could do. He then took her hand and held it to him, as he said "J..." and she tilted her head. "J...uh?" she said hesitantly, and he nodded and praised her. "J-uh, j-uh, juh, juh!" she squealed excitedly, and he chuckled as he nodded at her. "Juh, juh, J, J, J!"_

 _She yipped excitedly, and he praised her again, smiling. For the next half an hour or hour, he practiced each individual letter in her name, then slowly combining them, before having her say each half of the word then completely combine it. "Jess-ica, me, me!" she yipped happily, her pronunciation and enunciation still a bit slow but at least she had gotten the gist of it. After that, he started to teach her to say his name, Seiji..._ Snapping out of the flashback, he heard her begrudgingly growl "Jessica..." as she looked at Natori for half a second before scowling a bit and hiding her face in Matoba's shirt. Seiji chuckled as he reached back to ruffle the redhead's hair, and in doing so he earned a soft sound that was almost a purr, from her. He smiled, then looked at Shuuichi as the year older boy made a soft curious sound and continued to study the redhead. Shaking his head, Seiji said "Shuuichi-kun, do you need something?" and the Natori youngster jerked and glared at him before huffing and saying "Why would I need anything from you?"

Seiji shrugged as he looked at the shorter male, then smirked down at him and looked back at the redhead behind him. She huffed as she looked up at Seiji, and he smiled down at her, then they both looked at Shuuichi, The young Natori growled at the Matoba, then glanced at Jessica as she huffed and looked away. He chuckled softly to himself, then sighed as he muttered "Sleepy..." and started to blink again. "Whoa, whoa!" Seiji yelped softly, catching the young Natori as he began to slip to the ground. Shuuichi growled softly, but appeared far too tired to actually do anything about it. "Shuuichi-kun, are you alright? You seem more tired then usual." Seiji mused. Shuuichi rolled his eyes, then groaned softly and closed his eyes as he said "Shut up...Find me a place to sleep." Seiji shrugged, then said "Alright." and led him towards another room, one that had mats for when guests were over. He pulled one of the mats out, and laid Shuuichi on it, then walked out of the room with his redhead. He woke two days later, jumping to his feet and looking about. 

"Where am I?! How long have I been here?" he said, looking up as Seiji and the wolf-raised girl walked in. "You've been here for two days. Don't worry, you woke up long enough each day to eat in the morning and at night. You looked like you could use the sleep though. What have you been doing, that you were that tired?" Seiji said. Shuuichi narrowed his eyes at him, then sighed as he muttered "Studying, and training..." He watched the redhead whisper to Seiji. "She says she wants to help you." he said, shrugging at Shuuichi's questioning look. The older but shorter male tilted his head for a moment, then shrugged as he said "I guess she could help me..." He then narrowed his eyes as he realized this meant he'd have to put up with Seiji too, though. Ugh! "You...better not distract me, or mess me up." he warningly growled at Seiji, who faked a look of hurt then smirked as he burst into laughter. Shuuichi growled again, rolling his eyes then looking at the redhead as she gave a low little growl and narrowed her eyes at him the slightest bit.

He sighed softly, then said "Come on, let's do this..." The redhead and Seiji both nodded, and as Shuuichi held the door open for them Seiji smirked and walked out, but Jessica softly said "Thank you." and trotted out. The redhead ran down the hallway and bolted out the door, with Seiji soon behind her and Shuuichi behind him a bit further. Shuuichi hummed softly to himself as he took the backpack and placed it on the ground, smiling to himself as he pulled out some of the pages he'd found in the storehouse and looked at them a moment. He jumped in surprise as he heard the shriek of...something, and he looked up to see a shadow circling above and as it came down he saw it was a Griffin...Albeit it a very young looking one, but the thing was even bigger then he or Seiji were, and quite possibly bigger then either of their fathers! Figuring this was some sort of Ayakashi, he gave Seiji a questioning look and the Matoba nodded at him, as if he instinctively knew what it was that Natori was asking him. Shaking his head, Shuuichi grabbed some of the papers and stuff, and turned back to them, walking over after standing up. He tilted his head as he watched a moment.

Seiji looked up, then nudged Jessica and she growled, then saw Shuuichi and nodded as she whistled, the Griffin baby loping over to her side at the sound. Jessica had the Griffin pretend to attack Shuuichi, to see what he had of strength and intelligence. Both she and Seiji were amazed by the power of and level to which this Exorcist had risen, as he was self taught.

Still Wip but end chapter one


End file.
